


Can we play pretend?

by Indigomountain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Stalker, Stucky to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: Tony acquires a stalker at the club so he tries to get one of hot guys on a date to pretend to be his boyfriend. It works out surprisingly well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 479





	Can we play pretend?

Tony took a few breaths to gear himself up, he could feel eyes watching him and it made his skin crawl. He wished his phone weren't dead. He wished he’d waited for Rhodey to get out of his late class instead of telling him to meet up here; because of course he would be fine, he was an _adult_.

Now he was alone without a means of communication, no way to tell anyone he was being stalked by a weirdo.  He could just leave but there was always the chance that he would be followed and then there wouldn’t be dozens of witnesses.  Tony took one last scan of the club before focusing on the couple in the corner booth again; they seemed more than capable of taking on his new stalker, it was just a question of if they  _ would. _

He wove his way through the bodies on the floor and over to his potential saviors, all the while the feeling of being followed stayed strong; a pair of eyes boring into his back right between his shoulder blades. 

“Hi, I know this is super weird, but I danced with that creep over there for like five minutes and now he’s following me around. Would one of you pretend to be my boyfriend,” Tony wasn’t the best judge of character, but creepy guy was really wigging him out; he didn’t know these  men either but they looked like they were on a date with each other and definitely seemed like the lesser of two evils. 

Two pairs of eyes scanned the crowd before zeroing in on the guy with the used car salesman slick back hair. The force of the glares being sent at his creeper was reassuring, the arm that wrapped around his shoulders even more so. 

“Sweetheart you come sit between us, we’re real friendly.” He was pulled tight into a broad chest before being shuffled over the brunet's lap and settled snugly in between the two men. He felt very safe with the way they were trying to melt holes into his stalkers head with their nonexistent laser eyes. 

“Thanks. I'm Tony by the way,”  T hey were so in sync with each other it was almost comical, their heads swiveled back to look at Tony who was finally relaxing a bit after being tense for what felt like hours. 

“It’s our pleasure.  Nothin ’ this punk likes more than punching dicks that don’t know when to leave somebody alone. I'm Bucky and that dashing rogue there is Stevie,” Bucky had an amazing drawl in his voice and a  laid-back confidence that screamed sex appeal. The way he was leaning into Tony’s space might have influenced his opinion, that and those steel grey eyes that might be able to see into his soul. 

“Steve to literally everyone else,”  C ame from his other side, Steve was also very close but neither of them were caging him in, just a gentle tilt in his direction with plenty of room left over for Jesus. That was a shame really because he would love to clime either of these men like a tree.

“So , we’re pretending to be your boyfriends, does that mean you’ll dance with us?”  Bucky gave him a smirk and leaned his head against his hand.

“You definitely do not have to though, seeing as you were just hit on by a creep and _ we _ don’t want to make you feel unsafe too,” Even if the words were for Tony they were very obviously pointed at Bucky. It was nice that he said it but they just weren't giving off those skin-you-and-make-a-nice-book-out-of-your-dick-leather vibes that his stalker was radiating.

“I think you’d have to ask awfully nice. I had a bad experience once and don’t dance with just anybody anymore. You might have to buy me dinner first,” He liked the way Bucky’s eyes lit up when Tony flirted back. He turned to make sure Steve, the guy he was assuming was Bucky’s boyfriend, wasn’t upset by their flirting but he just had this indulgent little smile on his face.

“Dinner huh? Are you looking for fake boyfriends to beat up creeps or real boyfriends to take you on a date?” Bucky’s hand brushed Tony’s arm and he had to fight down a blush because while he had been propositioned before it wasn’t usually by two Greek gods suggesting a threesome. 

“Although you should know, the beating up of creeps is still included in the full boyfriend package,” Steve gave him a boyish smile what would fit in perfectly on the cover of any magazine. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Dinner first, declarations of undying love after I find out if  either of  you can fuck me  boneless . ”

“Oh sweetheart, we’re going to have so much fun  together .”

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead just working 60-80 hour weeks. This was something that's been sitting mostly finished for... probably years. I keep rereading it and wanting to add more but also... no.


End file.
